Sparks Fly
by pinkworlds
Summary: All Sam wants is for Freddie to drop everything now, meet her in the pouring rain, kiss her on the sidewalk, and take away her pain with a simple smile. Is that too much to ask for? Requested by KiyokoMcCurdy :


**This is a really long one shot that was requested by ****KiyokoMcCurdy****(: sorry if I'm a little late, but I was catching up on some things:/ but here it is, important part:D please enjoy, have fun and giggle when reading it:D i giggled when typing it, but that's just me. I really hope you enjoy, based on Taylor Swift's song, Sparks Fly ;D Awesome song! (ps. i don't own iCarly)**

The storm flashed on the iCarly window as Sam and Carly sat on bean bags, talking about usual things; joke and pranks, and of course cute boys and their favorite things about them with small laughter, and nodding to each other as they agreed with one another.

"So what's your favorite thing about a guy?" Carly asked as she got comfortable and grabbed another grape taking a half of it in her mouth as she smiled at her best friend, who bit her lips and smirked.

What did she like most about guys? She grabbed a sour green grape herself and plopped it on her mouth as she chew and chuckled, "Hm? The eyes," she giggled feeling a little light as her stomach feeling queasy and having jumpy feet.

"Seriously?" Carly asked getting another grape, and the blonde nodded grabbing a small branch strip and started eating from it as she looked up, "Yup."

"What color?" Carly asked as she pulled her hair back as she looked at Sam, who was feeling a bit hot inside, "I don't know," she lied and looked at the grapes; she could lie and say green. Who doesn't love green eyes?

Honestly, she was board of them, she would see them constantly when her mom would bring home a date, and most of her cousins had green eyes other than blue ones. She moved her bangs away from her view and looked at Shay who was smiling warmly, "I like green eyes," she chuckled looking at the grape the way Sam was earlier.

Puckett then chuckled, "I-I don't know, green's a bit... too much."

"How?"

She shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her hands, "I like them simple." She smiled sweetly at her thought letting out a small unnoticeable sighed, "You know?"

"Like... brown?" Carly asking, thinking about her eyes, she didn't like her eyes. She thought they were simple and that's why she'll stare at blue ones or green or hazel.

The blonde looked up and nodded like she had just pulled the words out her mouth, "Yeah, brown," she smiled, "they're really pretty and calm, and safe," she stared into flat space, "and his smile," she giggled, "it curves perfectly," she kept looking forward, "it's like a flash of electricity that runs all over causing me to smile."

She smirked and let out a sighed as a second later was snapped out of her daydream and looked at Shay, "What?"

"You," Carly chuckled, "You're in love." She exclaimed causing Sam to drop the grapes and hesitate her words out, "N-no! W-what?"

"You're in love! Oh my gosh! This is amazing! Who is it? Do I know him?"

"You're insane," Sam choked a chuckled and shook her head with a confused smile and then stood up walking around as Carly just smiled.

"Sam, you can tell me." Carly tried but Sam just shook her head, "I'm not in love." The blue eyed tried to sound as convincing, but hey, she is in love. It's not wrong, but maybe the person's she's in love with is causing her second thoughts and hesitations.

She didn't know if it's love, but for sure she known's it's a strong feeling. It's causing her to heat up a little as she tried to shake it off, "It'll be insane for me to fall in love," Sam confessed and chuckled nervously once more.

"Sam, you're not insane," Carly then stood up and smiled as Sam sighed and looked away at the half-car that was parked in the studio.

"Yeah she is," that voice that makes her legs tingle and almost loose balance filled the small silence that had formed. She blinked and she knew she had to turn and throw and insult to get his attention and start a fight that last at least a minute that way he won't know how she feels.

She twirled around and saw him, that cretin brunette that caused her heart rate rise, and she had to ask as she looked at him, "And who asked you, nub?" She barked.

She saw that smirked that curved in his perfectly awesome lips forming a good shaped smirk, "Touchy," he joked and chuckled as she walked toward his laptop holding long wires around his shoulder and rolled the eyes Sam had been describing just a minute ago.

"Well, it's the truth. Either way, when you were talking it just sounded like a wet dog's weep," Sam sighed and rolled her blue eyes as she stood there, too many steps away from him. And then he walked to her, pointing a finger at her, getting ready to accuse her, and all she could focus was on his body.

It'd gotten better and taller and fit, and it was too much that _the way he moves is like a full on rainstorm_, just like the one that was hitting the iCarly studio's window. It almost made her loose balance, and feel like _she's a house of cards_, easily dropped.

He just made her emotions weak, and that's not Sam Puckett. He's Freddie Benson, he's not supposed to be giving her mixed emotions on her gut, in her heart, in her mind, it's too much.

"You know what Puckett?" He said as he was only two steps away with pressed lips and narrowed eyes, "I-I-"

"What?" She said looking up at him, and only thinking about him _he's the kind of reckless that should send her runnin_' far away from him, only because he was the cause that her hands would shake and her cheeks would raise in color while her legs would wiggle.

And just because of those damn wiggled legs, _she kinda knew that she won't get far_; that and she just didn't want to be far from him. No matter if it was only insults and so many other hits they threw at each other, she loved it.

It was like a weird, tender affection she had for him when he would try to think of lame comebacks that made him sound cute with his hot plaid shirts and ripped muscles and perfectly fixed brown hair and matching eyes.

"Yooouuu..."

_He stood there in front of her_, almost breathing on each other, but she's still shorter than him. Yes, he'd grown taller and gotten hotter. She wanted to giggle at the thought, but he was in front of him and can't ruined the moment.

She loved that he's _just close enough for her to touch_, just one pull down and shut eyes with butterflies flapping in her stomach. But she remembered that that was a year ago, since they've kissed on the fire escape.

Her blue eyes concentrated on his brown one, and surprisingly, he was concentrating on hers. Like he'd never seen them before and was interested on the new item, and was exploring every detail; just like she had done to his several times already.

And he was now _close enough to hope he couldn't see what she was thinking of_, because if he ever found out that what she felt for him was more than frienemeys, she was done for. He would reject her every feeling, tease her, and then she'll feel like the nub.

Sam Puckett being th nub? He could only dream at that.

She shook her head with an annoyed expression and mocked a face at him as she stuck his tongue at him and walked away, making sure not to make it seem like she was wearing high heels, which she wasn't.

He replied with his own and then walked to his laptop, and as he had his back on both Carly and Sam, he couldn't help but smile. He himself annoyed the small arguments, and debates he had the blonde headed demon.

It was fun, and that was why at times he'll let her win, okay so it was all the time. But he just loves how she feels all mighty with pride; he wouldn't want to be the one to crush Puckett's game. Then it wouldn't be fun anymore.

"What's up Freddie?" Carly asked as she walked to him, Sam following, using her best friend as en excuse to get next to the nub.

Freddie held his camera in hands and looked up at his best friends, "Just came to check on some stuff, update new programs and all that." He smirked and looked down once more, going to the keyboard and typing whatever he's typing.

The storm smashed once more on the window and causing all three to look at it's direction, and they shrugged, "Strong rain," Carly commented and shook her head as she went back to the bean bag and plopped herself down.

Smiling at her blonde best friend, "Sam, where were we?" Her pink cheek bones popping out with squinted eyes, "Oh yeah," she now had her toothy smile, "you're in love."

"What?" That seemed to grab Freddie's attention as he looked from his laptop's screen and at the blonde who turned to see him as soon as he spoke. She couldn't help but blush so she looked away automatically when he caught her eyes.

"Nothing," Puckett sighed and walked to Carly and settled herself next to her, "Carly's insist on me being in love and all that chizz; like I have time for that." She thought it was funny, because even if she was busy, the guy she really likes is always with her, which she would never admit out loud.

"So... you're not in love?" He asked, standing still and straight looking at the blue eyed blonde, who stared back with a dull face, "No."

"Yes!" Carly added right after, and pointed at her, "You are, admit it!" She smiled and Sam just chuckled, "I'm not; what gave you that idea?"

"Gee I don't know," Carly smiled and then embraced her hands together resting her cheek on the forehand, and she mocked, "'Oh, they're sweet and calm and his smile, so cute!' You said that!"

"I never said cute!" Sam pointed out.

"But you said HIS!"

Freddie just looked at both females, and he narrowed his eyes. Sam would never be in love, right? No way, she's more of a to-have-fun-with-and-make-out. Sounds wrong, but he didn't think it was bad.

He knew Sam, and he knows Sam would never do anything bad for people to actually judge her. He didn't judge her, he would never judge her.

Anyways, seeing her deny Carly's debate, made him think twice a little to himself, and curious. And if she was in love, with who? And then ask why, what was so special about that nub she thought had a cute smile and eyes and blah!

He didn't know why he was getting irritated by Sam's fight, but he just shook it off. Maybe he really wanted to know, and it the curiosity was killing him. He wasn't really focusing on the website anymore, but was more lost in thoughts.

And Sam must've noticed because she looked at him from the corner of her eyes, and looking at his position. Straight, looking down holding the camera, mouth half open, narrowed eyes, unlikable at the moment, and easy to notice that he was lost in taught.

She smirked, and got lost herself in her own taught, Carly's voice faded away and not able to hear anymore. Or even see her, but just her and Freddie.

He would _drop everything now_, not caring that his camera could break. He would've _met her in the pouring rain_, not caring they could get sick or anything. And then he'll pull her to him, as close as possible, and right outside of Bushwell Plaza he would've _kissed her on the sidewalk_ not caring who would see.

Not caring about anything in general but them self as he would _take the away pain_ letting her that everything was going to be alright and no problems would come barging in on them. And after many seconds, he would pull away with his typical nubbish smirk. And she'll smiled back, and then feel something stimulating inside her, _'cause she sees sparks fly, whenever he smiles_.

And then, he would_ get her with those _brown _eyes_, the same ones that made her want to giggle and hold on to him a little more, and even tighter inhaling his scent in. _The lights go down_, and she's still in his strong arms, feeling safe and warm while the rain poured over them, soaking every inch and centimeter. But just staring at one another's eyes wasn't enough for them to forget where they were.

She would gaze into his eyes, never looking away, and _give her something that'll haunt her when he's not around_. His eyes, smile, hair, words. Oh his voice. 'Fascinating!' She thought. He would excite her, mostly '_cause she sees, sparks fly whenever he smiles_.

"Sam?"

She blinked, and looked at Carly, and Freddie who was now working on the laptop, and she pouted remembering that she was only dreaming. "Ugh! I'm not in love!" She lied, because she was starting to feel like she was.

Her gut was aching and she wondered if it was because Freddie was in the room creating her atmosphere get thinner and thinner by the second and then breaks out of nowhere. She'll loose her balance and perfect world and walls she had built.

She didn't want to break the walls at the moment.

It was like _her mind forgets to remind her_ that_ he's a bad idea_. She wasn't supposed to be falling in love with the boy she'd bullied forever, since middle school. She was supposed to hate him, dislike him, and feel hatred.

But instead, she felt, a bit of passion. Kindness and feeling deep affection and it just wasn't right! She thought, it wasn't right. She thought it was wrong and bad and just not normal. She wasn't supposed to fall for her prey.

That's it; she's not going to be in love with Freddie Benson anymore. It's her heart, and if she doesn't want to love him, then she won't. She'll stop and continue her insults with meaning and hated, well, friendly hatred.

"Liar!" Carly insisted, and Sam then rolled her eyes, but Carly knew that she wasn't honestly annoyed. She wasn't enjoying the questions either, but she knew Carly was somehow going to get it out of her. The blonde had to lie tough, she was good at that.

Lying was like, something made for her, so she could look at Shay's eyes and say she's not in love with Freddie Benson.

She stood up and Carly followed, going over to Freddie just to watch was he was doing and then ask, and she was going to be next to him and prove that she wasn't going to feel a thing. And maybe Carly would forget and get interested on whatever Freddie was doing. She shrugged, she wasn't going to. But whatever, she was still going to be next to Freddie.

And when she was next to him, it somehow felt right. That was good enough for her. Having him next to her, and give her heart that small beat that she wanted to hear.

"What you working on, dishrag?"

He rolled his brown eyes at the comment, and then started to talk nonsense, and her face became dull. She couldn't understand what he was saying, nor did she care. And she looked at him, and after a second as he would point at the computer and explain, a smile sneaked into her lips, curving into a smirk as she looked up at him from sideways, the way he would look serious talking all smart.

Strangely, it was somewhat attractive, or so she thought. Yeah, she could see herself making out with him after he would explain something smart. Then again, it could also be just to shut him up. Either way's good.

"And then-"

The lights went off as soon as the lighting arrived with barks of thunder and waves of rain splashing against the window.

In seconds, the blonde felt a taller, harder, body attached to her, arms embracing her into a tight hug with a chin resting on her head. She honestly didn't care why he did it, but he was now hugging her and that was good enough.

In mini seconds she attacked with her arms, of course taking advantage of the situation; of course she'll lie and say she got a bit scared and wanted something punch but just hugged whatever she reached.

"Aaaah!"

"Spencer!" Carly gasped, the lights still off and darkness surrounding them, and she was still in him. She was really enjoying the moment, and then, boo. The lights came back on, and of course, Shay gave her half-smile- curious -face not even asking why they were hugging.

The lights stuttered and she chuckled and ran to the door heading downstairs and check what in the world had happened to Spencer, since that guy just doesn't make sense.

The blonde still had her head laid on his chest, with the fresh smell of cinnamon and peppermint, until he broke that damn silence she wanted to keep for a couple of more seconds. "S-sorry, Sam." He chuckled lightly as she forced herself out of his embrace.

She chuckled too and then scratched the back of her neck, "Yeah, me too Fredishinie," she smiled and stepped away a couple of steps. Her heart once more punching her rib cage, for sure knowing it was going to break out, and hot cheeks. Sam Puckett was blushing, what a surprise.

"I still, hate rain," he admitted shyly, waiting for Sam to attack with one of her insults, but instead she nodded, "Yeah, me too."

She looked away and lightly slapped her forehead, making sure he wouldn't notice, as she called herself stupid under her breath. She wasn't supposed to get excited when being next to him, but it's just that _he touched her once, and it's really something_... magical? Yeah, something unbelievable.

He must've thought she was crazy, because he suddenly placed his hand on her shoulder, "You alright?" He asked, able to hear the small concern on his voice. She turned to him, and in less than a second, there they were again.

His eyes, his beautiful brown eyes were meeting her blue ones. "Ugh!" Stop! She told herself and stepped back and nodded vastly as she took a deep breath and let it out heavily. "Are... you sure?"

She couldn't help but smile, _he'll find that she's even better than he imagined she would be_. Way better. "Yeah," she gulped and took a couple more steps back. He then smiled, and nodded, "Alright."

And now she was wondering how he did that? How by looking at him she calmed down, and now she was almost dancing the melody of her heart drumming all over her veins causing her blood cells to vibrate with a small charm.

She didn't get how _she's on guard for the rest of the world_ because she's afraid of getting hurt badly, _but with him she knows it's no good_. It's like he had a potion and he'll use it on her and she'll forget everything.

And so she's in love, what's wrong with that? Even if it's with that damn stupid nub that she causes him physical and emotional pain, maybe one day it'll be her he's thinking about before going to sleep, and then she'll be the girl he's dreaming nonstop at night.

_And she could wait patiently_, and somehow still be able to hope that one day she could be his girl. She looked at him, and couldn't help but smile at him, and he kindly returned it with the sly smile she loves.

She said she could wait, but that still doesn't stop her from her daydreams and wishes at night. And at the moment, _she really wished that he would drop everything now_, and kiss her. There, outside, to even _meet her in the pouring rain_ and have their moment there. In the streets or where ever! To _kissed her on the sidewalk_, as long as her lips were having physical contact with his.

Maybe, he'll _take the away pain_, with his smile, _'cause she sees sparks fly, whenever he smiles_. The feeling never leaving, the gaze staying forever in each other's eyes. He'll _get her with those _brown _eyes_ and make every bone inside her shake and shiver with his wonderful charming lips.

_The lights go down_, but she'll make sure to stay with him, even on the dark. Because other than wanting to, she felt like he could guide her into a safer place with bright light and small beats playing causing their smiles to be even more enchanting.

He'll _give her something that'll haunt her when he's not around_. With every kiss moving four muscles to cause a smile, and she'll wait to see it '_cause she sees, sparks fly whenever he smiles_.

"Let's go check on Carls, she's taking too long," Sam suggested as she slowly stepped toward the transparent glass door, reaching for the door know and pulling it open from the frame with Benson behind her.

He followed her move, and she smiled that he was right behind her. Hearing small _thumps_ from their footsteps and small laughter cracking with wide smiles as soon as they see Carly with the fire extinguisher and Spencer on the floor and a portable lamp next to him being attacked by her younger sister.

He'll make sound of grief or suffering while Carly still had her concern look as her older brother rolled on the floor. "What happened?" Sam asked as she walked to them. Finally Carly stopped shooting at Spencer and sighed, "He was on fire."

"Again?" Freddie commented and walked right behind the blonde, and Spencer crawled to the sofa pulling himself up with heavy breaths. "Y-Yah!" He breathes out letting his body fall on the sofa almost crying.

The three teens just chuckled and walked to the kitchen as Sam went straight to Shay's fridge and cheeked for ham, of course finding it. Honestly, Spencer would buy at times for Sam, since she was always over.

She carried the tray into the counter, taking a seat on the stool as she had grabbed a fork on the way. "Well, I'm going to enjoy myself some ham, if you don't mind." Both Benson and Carly chuckled and shook their heads as Carly grabbed a water bottle and another for the blonde devouring the meat.

"Thanks," she said catching it once Carly threw it at her. Soon Freddie coming in front of her across the counter, and leaning on it as Carly went next to him. She took a sip of water and she wasn't that hungry anymore, now that a cretin brunette's in front of her.

He just caused her stomach to twist and go in circles and it wasn't able to function correctly for her ham to be swallowed. So she poked it, and looked down at it, taking another drink of her water. For a second looking up and catching Freddie's eyes.

"What?" She snapped and raised the fork that was stabbed on the ham, causing meat to fly over to him. She couldn't help but laugh, "What a waste of ham." Sam chuckled, and Carly walked over to the kitchen looking for some napkins, since she knows that Freddie's a neat freak.

A small stain of grease would drive him and his crazy mom insane, even more than she naturally is.

And Sam, she looked at Freddie who once more rolled his eyes at her, and she kept her smile as she reached for the piece of ham that was lightly tangled in between his soft brown hair. She kept her gaze on him, dropping the ham and once more reaching for his hair.

She smiled, "You have soft hair," she whispered roughly and smiled as _she ran her fingers through his hair_, causing him to smile back. She didn't know why, but she would tangle the tip of her fingers on him, lightly scratching his scalp.

_She watched the lights go wild_ with his smile, and he didn't move away as if reading her mind every time she tough, '_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me_'.

And soon enough going behind his ear, with their smiles lightly dropping and drowsy eyes lightly flapping eyelashes. Slowly leaning into each other, not even noticing, until Spencer let out another loud moan from the hurting.

They heart skipped a beat and automatically leaned back, staring at one another. Not knowing what was about to happen, but something was definitely going to happen. Bad or good; _it's just wrong enough to make it feel right_.

She was already seeing _led her to the staircase_ from Bushwell Plaza and would wonder if _he won't whisper soft and slow_, right in her ear, warming every feeling inside of her.

But she blinked twice and he was now standing in front of her, with narrowed eyes. Once more, she had been day dreaming. She hates it now, day dreaming, because it's not real. Then again, that's the only place where she could see him and her together and being judged.

Carly put the paper towels on the counter, and Freddie took one whipping his hair, and then looked at Sam. And he smiled, still feeling a small sensation from when she had scratched him. She smirked and looked down, and then up with her eyes.

_She felt captivated by him_, his smile mostly, _like a fireworks show_, watching every color explode and form something wonderful. Mix into something amazing and unexpected from the small bomb. Like her heart, it was about to explode if she didn't get any Benson lips on her.

Shay handed him a water bottle, and Sam watched him as he was about to open it. But before he could, she decided to take a chance. The biggest risk she'd taken so far in her life, hopefully she won't mess anything up. She just had to try.

And in a second she grasped his wrist, and both Freddie and Carly looked down at the blonde's movement. She sighed and then smiled, dragging Freddie across Carly into the living room reaching for the door.

"Where are you taking Freddie?" Carly asked following them, and when she turned to look at Spencer she smirked, "Spencer's on fire again!" She informed her best friend as once more the older brunette cried and groaned in pain.

She let a small chuckled out and so did Freddie, as they looked at each other as they reached the elevator. Pressing the button, and then standing in silence for two seconds, "Sa-"

Pulling him once more she ran toward the stairs hearing the roars of thunder she took a deep breath as she raced herself down with Freddie letting himself being dragged by the blonde. "Where are we going?" He asked, hearing the small echoes of his voice and Sam's light laughter.

"Hold on!" Sam chuckled going down vastly, full speed, her heart going double speed caused because having Freddie's hand in hers, and because she was going a little too fast. "Sam!"

She slammed the door open, and the lobby was rev revealed. She took a deep breath with Freddie, but didn't stop her. Instead she kept running, going out into the rain with empty streets and only hearing taps of the droplets touching the floor and Sam's heartbeat.

Looking back at nub, she smirked, still having his hand on hers. She slowly pulled him out, and he didn't pull away or ask why, but followed her until they were being bathed by the water. Quickly soaking them, and causing a loud laughter to fill the empty streets.

With a toothy smile as Benson kept his smiled, she dragged him to the sidewalk and in less than a second targeting his lips and making the shot as she shut her eyes. Her hearts stopped at that moment.

Her arms slowly went from his elbow, as her heart was brought to life when she felt strong hands embrace her waist. She smiled with a small smack tilting her head for another kiss as her hands went up to his shoulders until it reached the back of his neck.

Pulling him deeper into her lips, and smiling when she picked her up and swing her causing her to crack laughter as she looked up and saw the rain fall on her. Not even caring that the thunder could smash her any minute, because she's with Freddie at the moment.

Being held by him, kissing his lips on the sidewalk, and feeling the emotions in her heart rise.

She was slowly sliding down, until she once more touched the floor and looked up, sparkling blue eyes meeting brown ones as her hands were on his hair, smiling as soon as she saw the sparks fly as he smiled at her.

And then, he leaned down into once more, touching her lips gently, her bones shivering in such a wonder, feeling a bit high as he had got her with his brown eyes, giving her something to haunt her when he wasn't around.

She let a breath out, and closed her eyes as he leaned his forehead on her, "I... I love you," she whispered, but he managed to hear her. He pulled her closer, and in his husky voice he let her know, "I love you, too."

**So this was my one shot, i hope you had fun and liked it(: please tell me what you think about it by reviewing! was it boring? plane? awesome? cute? thumps up or down? you're the reader, you judge! thanks you so much, pretty please with seddie on top, review! hope you giggled:D [sorry if any mistakes] **


End file.
